Nitric oxide is produced in mammalian cells from L-arginine by the action of specific nitric oxide synthases (NOSs). These enzymes fall into two distinct classes—constitutive NOS (cNOS) and inducible NOS (iNOS). At the present time, two constitutive NOSs and one inducible NOS have been identified. Of the constitutive NOSs, an endothelial enzyme (eNOS) is involved with smooth muscle relaxation and the regulation of blood pressure and blood flow, whereas the neuronal enzyme (nNOS) appears to be involved in the regulation of various biological functions. Inducible NOS has been particularly implicated in the pathogenesis of inflammatory diseases. Regulation of these enzymes should therefore offer considerable potential in the treatment of a wide variety of disease states (J. E. Macdonald, Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 1996, 31, 221–230).
Considerable effort has been expended in efforts to identify compounds that act as specific inhibitors of one or more isoforms of the enzyme nitric oxide synthase. The use of such compounds in therapy has also been widely claimed.
2-(2-Nitrophenoxy)benzenemethanamine,
is disclosed in Polish J. Chem., 1982, 56, 1139–1144 as an intermediate in the synthesis of N,N′-disubstituted derivatives of dibenzo-[b.h]-tetrahydro-1,4,6-oxadiazonine.
WO 94/12163 discloses 2-nitroaryl compounds of general formula
that are regulators of nitric oxide synthase.
WO 97/17325 discloses compounds of general formula

These compounds are serotonin re-uptake inhibitors useful in the treatment of depression.